Eagle, Hikaru y Lantis
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo y Hikaru, Umi y Fuu decidieron vivir en Cefiro, la paz y la tranquilidad han regresado, sin embargo, para Hikaru, aun hay una decision que debe de tomar respecto a dos chicos guapos ¡¡Ya esta el capitulo 3!...
1. Chapter 1

Eagle, Hikaru y Lantis

Era una tarde de verano, una chica de cabellos rojos, de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, miraba el atardecer a través de un gran ventanal, uno de los más hermoso atardeceres que pudieran verse en Céfiro

-¿Observando el atardecer?-Dijo una voz detrás de ella-¿O esperando a Eagle y Lantis?

-¡Cleft!-Dijo Hikaru al voltear, un joven de cabellos lilas la miraba atentamente, ya no era el mismo Cleft de antes, ahora tenía el aspecto de un joven de 20 años, alto, muy guapo, su cabello estaba hasta la cintura, lo traía sujeto con unos listones de color azul cielo, su vestimenta no había cambiado con excepción del color, que eran en azul marino y morados más oscuros

-Ambos decidieron partir hacia Autozam hace un mes, todos los días te veo sentada aquí... -Dijo Cleft

-Espero con ansias que lleguen

-¿A los dos¿Aun no te has decidido por uno?

-Yo... no... no he pensado en eso... la verdad es que... los dos son muy amables conmigo... sé que a ninguno de ellos le gustaría que fuera novia de alguno de ellos... y no del otro... ¡No sé qué hacer!-Dijo Hikaru triste

-Sólo tu corazón te lo dirá-Dijo Cleft nuevamente

-¡Cleft!-Una voz femenina se oyó a lo lejos- ¿Dónde has estado? La pequeña Marina te ha estado buscando desde hace rato, quiere que la lleves a dormir-Dijo una chica de cabellos azules y traje azul cielo, de 20 años también

-¡Papi!-Dijo la pequeña, era una niña de cabellos lilas y un traje de color azul-¿Vas a terminar de contarme la historia?

-Sí, Marina-Dijo Cleft

-¡Tía Hikaru!-Dijo la pequeña-¿Me llevarás a pasear nuevamente en tu corcel de fuego?-Dijo la pequeña emocionada

-Sí, si te duermes temprano, te llevaré

-No la malacostumbres-Dijo Umi

-No la malacostumbro ¿Verdad que no?-Dijo Hikaru viendo a la pequeña

La pequeña asintió y Umi cargó a Marina

-Hasta mañana Hikaru-Dijo Cleft

-Hasta mañana Umi, Cleft y Marina-Dijo Hikaru mientras la pareja se alejaba, lanzó un suspiro al verlos juntos, de repente, otra joven entró, vestía ropas verdes y su cabello lo tenía rubio y largo, hasta la cintura, llevaba a un pequeño

-¡Tía Hikaru!-Dijo el pequeño

-¡Paris¿Listo para dormir?

-¡Sí!-Dijo el pequeño

-Por cierto Hikaru ¿Sabes en dónde está Marina?

-¿Marina?

-Sí, Paris ha estado buscándola, ya que quiere mostrarle sus nuevos poderes del viento que aprendió hoy

-Se acaba de ir a dormir-Dijo Hikaru-Pero en unos días con gusto los llevaré a montar

-¡Siiiiii, Tía¿Irá Marina también?

-Claro que irá pequeño Paris

-¡Entonces tengo que dormir temprano!-Dijo el pequeño-¡Vamos mamá!-Dijo mientras trataba de jalar a Fuu

-Bien, bien, ya te irás a dormir, Hikaru, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana-Dijo Hikaru mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida

Hikaru volvió a suspirar, la verdad odiaba tener que decidir entre ambos... ¿Y si se quedaba con los dos?

-No creo que le agrade a ninguno de los dos...

Las semanas pasaron y un día, cuando Umi y Fuu se disponían a llevar a sus pequeños con Caldina, se oyeron a lo lejos el casco de varios caballos, lo que llamó la atención, de repente, ambas entran a la habitación de Hikaru

-¡Tía, tía te buscan!-Dijo Dijeron Marina y Paris

Cuando Hikaru salió de su habitación, iba sumamente extrañada y... nerviosa... si creía ella que era lo que pensaba... pronto tendría que decidir algo...

Y efectivamente... ahí estaban ambos... Eagle y Lantis... vestían ropas blancas y negras... con una hermosa capa verde... sin duda alguna no habían cambiado... Hikaru sonrió y corrió al encuentro de ambos...

-¡Que bueno que ya están aquí!-Dijo ella emocionada y abrazó a ambos

Los dos chicos también la abrazaron... ella sintió un calor, algo sumamente cálido...

-¡Qh..!-Dijo Ferio quien se detuvo en la puerta al ver la escena...-Lo... lo siento, yo...-Todos voltearon a ver a Ferio algo sorprendidos, se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reír, Ferio se había sonrojado...

-No te sonrojes-Le dijo Eagle-¡Te has puesto como un tomate!

Cleft, que en ese momento llegaba, miró a los presentes algo sorprendido

-Hemos venido para comunicarles que por fin Autozam ha decidido pedirle a Mokona, creadora de nuestros planetas, que nos ayude a evitar la destrucción de Autozam

Eagle dio un paso adelante… y se arrodilló ante Ferio

-Príncipe, solicito su permiso para poder hacer una reunión de todos los planetas

-Me parece bien-Dijo Ferio

Eagle se levantó y regresó donde Hikaru y Latis estaban, tomó de la mano a Hikaru y la besó galantemente…

Latis, que veía la escena¡¡¡No hizo nada para evitarlo!

Raramente, ambos chicos tomaron de ambas manos a Hikaru

-¿Qué te parece Hikaru si vamos al jardín?-Dijo Latis

-C…claro que si-Dijo ella desconcertada

Y los dos chicos caminaron tomados de la mano de Hikaru hacia el jardín

-Está claro que ninguno de los dos cederá-Dijo Caldina quien se acercaba, todos estaban en SD… esa escenas no eran comunes…definitivamente

Para Hikaru eran raras ese tipo de situaciones… ambos chicos le daban toda la atención… ambos chicos estaban ahí para protegerla… Latis estaba feliz de que ella no fuera el Pilar… por su parte, Eagle estaba feliz porque ella siempre lo apoyó y lo cuidó mientras tuvo esa rara enfermedad… ahora era tiempo de demostrarle todo lo que la amaba…

Al día siguiente, dos sombras se movían rápidamente por el castillo, llegaron a la habitación de Hikaru… la puerta se entreabrió y…

-¡Tía, tía, vamos a cabalgar!

-¡Lo prometiste!-Dijo Paris

Hikaru, adormilada, se levantó…

-Es cierto, les prometí que iríamos a cabalgar… bueno, avisen a sus padres, que yo tendré todo listo, desayunaremos en el bosque

-¡Un picnic!-Dijo Marina

-¡Mamaaaaaa, voy a ir a un día de campo!-Dijo ella gritando por todo el castillo

-¡Yupiiiiii!-Dijo Paris

-¡En voz baja!-Dijo Hikaru-Que van a despertar a todo el palacio

Así los 3 se fueron de picnic…

Era un hermoso claro donde los tres decidieron hacer el picnic… mientras Hikaru ponía la comida en una mantel de color roas, preciosamente bordado, ambos niños jugaban con sus poderes: una burbuja de agua era movido por el poder de Paris, que era el viento, como si de una pelota se tratase… el sol bañaba el rostro de Hikaru… los rayos del sol…

-"¿A quien escoger?"-Se preguntaba así misma… no tenia ni la minima idea… en ese momento la risa de ambos niños la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-¡Gané!-Dijo Marina a Paris quien secaba su rostro… la pequeña niña se acercó a Paris y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla… cosa que hizo que el pequeño Paris se sonrojara… ¡Y le respondiera el beso! Esta vez quien se sonrojó fue Marina

Hikaru al ver esto se quedó sorprendida… ¿Había visto bien¿Era su imaginación? De repente, Paris tomó de la mano a Marina…

-¡Tía Hikaru¿Podemos ir al río?-Dijo mientras volteaba a verla

Hikaru aun no salía de su asombro…

-¡E… está bien, pero tengan cuidado! (El río no estaba profundo)

Mientras Marina y Paris se desvestían para quedarse en traje de baño Hikaru vio claramente los ojos de Paris y los de Marina… ¿Era amor? Hikaru se quedó aun más perpleja…

-"¿Cómo podían unos niños de esa edad tener esa mirada?"-Se preguntó

Despues de nadar en el río, ambos niños le pidieron a Hikaru si podían montar su corcel de fuego, Hikaru accedió y a ambos les dio un breve paseo… al ver a esos niños ella recordaba con cariño cuando conoció a sus dos amores… ambos guapisimos y ambos con esa mirada… sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasó rapidamente, la tarde cayó y cuando se disponían a regresar al castillo… dos briosos corceles tan hermosos como sus dueños aparecieron… ¡Eran Eagle y Latis! Segundos despues aparecio otro corcel: era Cleft

-¡Tía Hikaru, te buscan!-Dijo Paris al ver a los corceles, mientras corría hacia Hikaru, quien estaba con Marina haciendo coronas de flores en un lugar tapizado con diversos tipos de ellas

La joven se levantó, ambos jóvenes se acercaron y con respeto la saludaron pero con seriedad

-Hikaru, tenemos que hablar contigo a solas-Dijo Latis

-Algo ha sucedido-Dijo Eagle seriamente

-Es sobre el Pilar…-Dijo Cleft quien desmontaba

Hikaru volteó a ver a los niños, quienes se acercaron

-Tía ¿Ya terminó el paseo?-Preguntó Paris

Hikaru asintió

-¡Que mala suerte!-Dijo Marina tristemente mientras veia suplicante a su padre

-Lo siento Marina, pero es algo muy serio-Dijo Cleft-Prometo que en cuanto acabe esto, Hikaru, Paris y tu podrán venir por más tiempo

Marina asintió al igual que Paris, mientras que Hikaru recogió todo e hizo un hechizo y el caballo de fuego volvió a salir, luego Cleft subió a Marina y Paris en su montura y los cuatro se alejaron a toda prisa…

-"¿Qué habrá sucedido?"-Se preguntó Hikaru

Al llegar al castillo, tanto como Caldina, Ráfaga, Presea, Ascot, Umi, Ferio y Fuu se hallaban en la puerta del castillo… todos preocupados…

-¡Aprisa!-Dijo Umi

Todos entraron al castillo y se dirigieron hacia una sala

-¡Mokona¿Qué ha sucedido?-Dijo Hikaru al ver a Mokona levitando

-Es lo mismo que nos preguntamos-Dijo Cleft

-Estaba con ella, aquí, practicando el tiro con arco y… de repente empezó a levitar… pareciera que esta en trance-Dijo Fuu

-Yo me quedare con ella para ver qué es lo que pasa-Dijo Cleft

Todos asintieron, esa noche, tambien fue algo rara... ya que como los dos grandes amores de Hikaru estaban con ella, ambos se desvivian en atenderla y cuidarla… más sin embargo, Hikaru aun no decidia con quien quedarse… al momento de despedirse de ellos, ambos la escoltaron hasta su habitación… ¡Sin duda alguna era difícil escoger!

Pero Hikaru no pudo dormir… era casi la media noche y no podia conciliar el sueño, lo que le sucedia a Mokona la tenia preocupada… asi que se levantó, y caminó hacia la habitación donde Mokona se hallaba, en el camino, vio que la puerta de un jardín de palacio estaba abierta… entró… ahí estaban Eagle y Lantis, ambos tendidos en el suelo… platicando

-Yo pienso que cuando todo esto termine, me quedare de por vida en Cefiro-Dijo Eagle-Porque es aquí donde se encuentra Hikaru

-Yo me quedare aquí, claro que me gustaria presenciar la nueva era de Cefiro-Dijo Lantis-Pero al lado de Hikaru

Hikaru se detuvo… vio a ambos chicos, sonrió y solamente se alejó… no queria que ambos se distrajeran de tan interesante platica y mucho menos preocuparlos solo porque ella no podia dormir… se alejó hasta encontrar la habitación donde se hallaba Mokona…

-¿Cleft?

Pero nadie contestó… al parecer Cleft no estaba, siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con Mokona de frente… repentinamente, Mokona voltea a verla

-¡Pu Pu!-Se oye a una Mokona sonriente y… un fuerte resplandor envuelve tanto a Hikaru como a Mokona…

Cuando Hikaru abre los ojos, descubre que está en otro lugar… un hermoso jardin… la pijama de Hikaru ha desaparecido para dar paso a un hermoso vestido rojo…

Notas de Lucy¡¡Hola! Ojala les guste este fic! La verdad es que llevo años (y no es exageración) intentando terminar este fic y no he podido por una un otra cosa, en fin, por el momento me he animado a publicarlo con la esperanza de que ustedes me digan con quien quieren que se quede Hikaru… agradeceria mucho su opinión.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿¡Do… donde estoy? ¡Mokona!

Curiosamente, Mokona ya no levitaba, feliz, Mokona sale en tremenda carrera y la chica corre hacia la direccion en la que Mokona se fue, rapidamente la toma entre sus brazos

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y mi ropa?

Mokona brinca de lo brazos de Hikaru y corre en otra direccion

-¡Mokona, regresa! ¡Puede ser peligroso!

A lo lejos, Hikaru mira a Mokona, se ha detenido y observa una estatua, un joven de cabellos largos y dorados como el sol, aparece ante ella

-¿Quién eres?

-Mucho gusto Reina, aquel chico hace una reverencia ante Hikaru

-Reina... ¿Yo?

-Asi es, tu eres Hikaru Shidou ¿Cierto?

-Pero dime ¿Quién eres tu?

-Yo soy…

Sin dar tiempo a nada Mokona vuelve a brincar a los brazos de Hikaru y sorpresivamente otro resplandor aparece, cuando Hikaru abre los ojos, se da cuenta que ha regresado a Cefiro nuevamente, Mokona esta en sus brazos y ella viste su pijama…

-¿Qué… que sucedió? ¡Mokona! ¿Qué fue eso?

Mokona solamente se limita a decir ¡Pu Pu! Y sin decir mas salta de los brazos de Hikaru dejandola aun mas confundida de lo que ya esta… Hikaru decide regresar a su habitación a descansar, le ha inquietado mucho lo que ha visto, pero prefiere mantenerlo en secreto…

Después de aquel incidente, Hikaru ya no tuvo tiempo para nada… cada mes, ella salia de caceria, solo faltaba algunos dias y esta vez iria acompañada, sin embargo, Mokona comenzaba a hacer de las suyas… cuando tenia la oportunidad, salia en veloz carrera, Hikaru como siempre, la seguia y… terminaba en los brazos de Latis…

-¡Aquí estas Mokona! ¡Te he estado buscando por todo el Palacio!

Mokona siempre se limitaba sonreir y a decir ¡Pu Pu! Lo cierto es que Mokona ya se comenzaba a dar cuenta de ciertas cosas…

Por su parte, Hikaru habia olvidado por completo el incidente, siguió con los preparativos y se olvido de todo lo demas…

Los rayos del sol entran tenuemente en la habitación, una cabecita sobresale en la puerta

-¿Tia Hikaru? ¿Estas ahí?

No hay respuesta

Otra cabecita aparece tambien

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tia Hikaru!

-¡No grites asi! ¡La despertaras!

No hubo respuesta

-¿Ves? ¡No paso nada! ¡Tia Hikaru no esta aquí!

La pequeña Marina mira hacia la cama

-¡Claro que no esta porque se ha ido al bosque de caceria!

-Tendremos que esperar hasta su regreso…

Paris miraba con algo de tristeza la habitación, a lo lejos, las madres de ambos niños decian sus nombres

-¡Nuestras mamas! ¡Regresemos!

-¡Si!

Ambos niños cerraron la puerta de la habitación y fueron con sus madres, al parecer, todo volvia a la normalidad, sin darse cuenta que algo increíble estaba por suceder…

Después de 3 largos dias, Hikaru regresaba del bosque, habia tenido bastante éxito y traia consigo buenas presas, a su lado, dos chicos apuestos la escoltaban, eran Eagle y Latis

-Vaya que si tuvimos buena suerte, eres realmente buena cazadora Hikaru

-Muchas gracias, Latis

-Realmente fue muy divertido ir…

Eagle sonreia feliz, era la primera vez que iban con ella de caceria, ademas de disfrutar mucho todos esos momentos al lado de su amada…

Los 3 sonreian, apenas iban en la entrada del palacio cuando… repentinamente Hikaru se desvanecio…

-¿¡Hikaru? ¡¡¡Hikaru!

Rapidamente Latis tomo entre sus brazos a Hikaru y tan rapido como el rayo, se dirigio a la habitación de la joven, la recosto en su cama, por otro lado, Eagle habia ido en busca de Cleft

-¡Hikaru!

-¿Estas bien? ¡Reacciona!

Eran Umi y Fuu quienes al escuchar el alboroto y al saber que su amiga se habia desvanecido, acudieron lo mas rapido que pudieron

Cleft hizo todo lo que pudo para hacer que Hikaru reaccionara, todos comenzaban a preocuparse por la salud de su amiga… al lado de su cama, Eagle y Latis se encontraban, esperando a que Hikaru abriera los ojos, repentinamente, la chica sintio que alguien la llamaba

-¡Hikaru! ¡Princesa!

Abrio los ojos y lentamente se incorporo, miro a su alrededor y se encontro en una hermosa cama, parecia la habitación de una princesa, a su lado, el joven que habia visto dias antes sonreia

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Usted se encuentra en su reino, en el reino de Rayearth…

-¡Hikaru! ¿Estas bien?

A su lado, se encontraban Umi y Fuu

-¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

-Las Reinas Umi y Fuu han estado aquí desde que te desvaneciste… su alteza real, el Rey en cuanto supo lo sucedido aviso que regresaria esta misma noche…

Hikaru al oir esas palabras se lleno de asombro ¿Rey? ¿Es que acaso ella…?

-Por favor, tienes que recostarte, tranquilizate y nuevamente Hikaru se vio envuelta en un largo sueño… cuando volvio a abrir los ojos, vio a su lado a Eagle y Latis… débilmente sonrio ambos chicos tomaron las manos de Hikaru

-¿Estas bien?

-No te esfuerces… tienes que descansar…

La chica sonrio débilmente… y cerro los ojos, ya no sabia qué era lo que estaba sucediendo… horas después, Umi, Fuu, Marina, Paris, Ferio, Cleft, Caldina, Ráfaga, Eagle, Latis y Mokona se encontraban en la habitación de Hikaru, la chica ya se encontraba sentada comiendo algo

-Come todo, te hara sentir bien

-Fuu tiene razon, debes descansar, seguramente lo que ha sucedido últimamente hizo que te agotaras

-¡Tia Hikaru! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Ambos niños veian a su tia con preocupación, Hikar sonrio

-¡Ya estoy bien! No se preocupen

-¿Cómo quieres que no nos preocupemos por ti?

Latis miraba preocupadamente a Hikaru

-Latis tiene razon, no nos perdonariamos si algo te pasara…

-Gracias, chicos

Hikaru sonrio tiernamente, lo que provoco el sonrojo por parte de Eagle y Latis

Minutos después, todo se despedian de Hikaru

-Descansa

-¡Si!

Hikaru sonreia, se dispuso a dormir, Fuu apago las luces y Umi cerro las puertas de la habitación, sin embargo, un grupo de personas miraban el Palacio de Cefiro fijamente

-¡Por fin hemos llegado!

Las personas que lideraban este grupo, eran nada mas y nada menos que mensajeros reales… uno vestia hermosos colores verdes, mientras que otro vestia con colores azules y el ultimo en colores rojos

Avanzaron lentamente hacia el Palacio, uno de ellos decidio adelantarse y tocar la puerta, un guardia los recibio

-¿Quiénes son?

El chico que habia tocado la puerta se adelanto

-Somos los mensajeros de los planetas Ceres, Windom y Rayearth, hemos venido por nuestras princesas…

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola! Gomen por la tardanza, antes tuve que terminar otro fic que tenia pendiente ¡¡¡pero ya regrese! ¡¡Ojala que les guste este capitulo! Y no se preocupen, no abandonare este fic, lo seguire (claro, a veces me tardare un poco en actualizar pero no lo abandonare)

- A luna: ¡Hola! Bueno tanto como llegar a ser le Pilar no, mas bien diria que princesa y de su propio reino… ademas de que tendra que saber quien es el Rey… ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por la bienvenida!

- A LucyChan: ¡¡Tocaya! Ojala te guste este cap y bueno, ahora Hikaru tendra que saber quien es el Rey, porque ella es la Reina… pero ¿Y donde quedo el Rey? ¡¡Ojala te guste este capitulo!

- A KUU: ¡Que bueno que te guste! ¡Ojala te guste este cpaitulo tambien! Y muchas gracias por lo de que soy buena escritora

- A Hope: Prometo no dejarlo a medias, lo continuare, lo que sucede es que quise terminar otro fic que tenia y tambien que no me llegaba la inspiración… ¡¡Ya estoy de vuelta!

- A ady: Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias, hare lo posible por actualizar lo mas pronto posible, a la escuela le estoy hechando todas las ganas, a veces no es facil, pero ahí voy, muchas gracias por decir que me admiras, en serio y creeme que desearia de todo corazon que tu deseo se haga realidad, de verdad, nunca es tarde para hacer las cosas que quieras hacer (de hecho conozco de personas que estando casadas y con hijos estudian esta carrera, asi como personas que ya son mas grandes en edad que yo). Realmente me gustaria que hicieras ese deseo realidad

- A kai250: Je, je, toma aire, ya veras como sigue su corso la historia, por lo pronto, ya salio alguien mas… ¡¡Ojala te guste este cap!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los presentes se encontraban en shock ¿Princesas? ¿Planetas?

-¡Cleft!

Y salieron en busca del hechicero, quien, sorpresivamente, hizo que entraran aquel grupo de personas… los visitantes llegaron hasta el salon del trono… ahí se encontraba Ferio y Cleft, acompañados de Umi y Fuu quienes veian con extrañeza, el joven que habia tocado la puerta del Castillo de Cefiro, fue el primero en hablar, hizo una reverencia

-Permitanme presentarme, soy el consejero real del planeta Rayearth, mi nombre es Vulcano

Otros mensajeros avanzan hacia donde se encuentran Umi y Fuu y hacen una reverencia

-Princesas…

Las dos chicas miran sorprendidas a los dos mensajeros

-Mi nombre es Tetis, soy consejera del planeta Ceres

-Mi nombre es Eolo, mensajero del planeta Windom

-¡Por fin las hemos encontrado!

Todos los ahí presentes se han quedado sorprendidos, por su parte, Umi mira a Cleft y Fuu a Ferio, Eagle y Latis miran con sorpresa a los recien llegados, Hikaru aun descansa…

-Todo esto nos ha tomado por sorpresa, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar, asi que por favor, quedense mientas todo esto se soluciona, les mostraremos sus habitaciones

Rapidamente los nuevos visitantes se instalan en una ala del castillo, tanto Marina como Paris han quedado sorprendidos

-¿Quiénes son ellos mami?

-¡Si! ¿Quiénes son?

-Son visitantes, Paris

-¿Y de donde vienen?

-De un planeta que no conociamos, Marina

Ambos niños se miran

-Es mejor que vayan a descansar, hoy ha sido un dia muy ajetreado

-¡Esta bien!

Y ambos niños toman de la mano a sus respectivas madres

-¡Por favor, queremos despedirnos de Tia Hikaru!

-Esta bien…

Cual seria su sorpresa al ver que la puerta de la habitación de Hikaru se encuontraba abierta… Paris decide ver qué sucede en el interior, rapidamente, abre la puerta totalmente

-¿Quién es usted?

Un chico de cabellos rubios y ropas rojas como el fuego voltea y sonrie

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Vulcano, soy el consejero de la princesa Hikaru

Vulcano se acerca a Paris, se inclina hasta llegar a la altura del niño y le pone una mano en el hombro

-¡Tia Hikaru nunca nos hablo de ti!

El chiquillo hablaba con desconfianza

-¡Es cierto!

Marina se acerco tambien

-¿A que se debe todo ese escandalo?

Umi se habia acercado, ya que la voz de Paris se habia dejado escuchar por todo el pasillo, debido a todo ese escandalo

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿No sabe que ella necesita descansar?

Hikaru se desperto

-Mmmmmh ¿Sucede algo?

-¡Hikaru!

Umi y Fuu (que iba llegando) entraron a la habitación

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor… solo estaba algo cansada y…

Hikaru no pudo terminar la frase, miro al joven detenidamente y este lo unico que hizo fue hacer una reverencia

-Princesa….

Hikaru miro a Umi y a Fuu

-Tu… tu eres el chico que soñe la otra vez….

-¿¡Como?

Umi y Fuu miraron sorprendidas a Hikaru, mientras que Vulcano hace una reverencia

-Disculpe alteza, pero era necesario que viniera por usted…

Latis, que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí, escucha las voces

-¿Sucede algo?

Vulcano, que se encontraba al pie de la cama, mira a Latis con sorpresa y desconcierto, rapidamente se aleja de la cama de Hikaru, Latis, que ha escuchado al joven hablarle a Hikaru con tanta ceremonia, mira con desconfianza al joven, rapidamente recorre toda la habitación, al parecer todo esta en orden… sin quitarle la vista a Vulcano, Latis se sienta en la orilla de la cama y tiernamente toma entre sus manos las manos de Hikaru

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Hikaru le sonrie

-Si, gracias Latis

El joven mira friamente a Vulcano

-No se quien seas, pero no puedes estar aquí… no me importa si eres de la guardia real, no puedes molestar a las personas que se encuentran descansando….

El joven entiende perfectamente, nuevamente hace una reverencia y sale, Latis por su parte vuelve a mirar a Hikaru, en ese momento tambien aparece Eagle…

-¿Qué ha sucedido? Vi a ese tipo salir de la habitación…

-Dice que es el mensajero del planeta Rayearth… yo no se que es lo que esta sucediendo… Cleft nunca nos dijo nada de esto…

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo

Cleft hacia acto de aparicion, rapidamente Marina corrio a los brazos de su padre

-Esos planetas en epocas antiguas vivian en la misma dimension que nosotros, pero decidieron viajar a otra dimension, ya que nunca quisieron participar en la lucha contra Debonaire, las familias gobernantes decidieron enviar a sus hijas y convertirlas en Guerreras Magicas… no se que habra sucedido…

Cleft miraba pensativo… Umi se acerco a el y lo abrazo tiernamente, lo mismo hizo Marina

-Cleft…

-Papi…

-Pero no tienen nada de que preocuparse… todo esto tiene solucion, asi que la encontraremos…

Cleft volvio a sonreir, Ferio, que tambien habia llegado con él, abrazo a Fuu y a Paris…

Mientas tanto, los 3 consejeros se reunian

-¿Tuvieron suerte?

-No…

-Debemos recuperar a nuestras princesas… a como de lugar… ¡No permitiremos que nadie nos separe de ellas!

-¡Si!

Y los 3 chicos se separaron… cada quien haria lo posible ¡¡Era realmente urgente que las princesas regresaran a sus planetas! ¡¡La guerra podia estallar en cualquier momento!

Notas de Lucy: Gomen por la tardanza, si lo se, fueron meses, pero creanme que necesito ideas para este fic… agradeceria mucho si alguien saliera en mi auxilio….

-A ceres: ¡¡Hola! Bueno, como veras, en este corto cap apareceran mas misterios aun, lo unico que les puedo asegurar es que los mensajeros son quienes pueden explicar todo… ¡¡Ojala te guste este cap!

-A luna: Gomen por la tardanza, sobre lo que mencionas del mensajero, cuando le dice eso a Hikaru es porque es el futuro, ella pro decirlo asi, viajo al futuro que este joven le mostro… pero no pudo ver la cara de su futuro esposo…


End file.
